


Detentioned

by eriklensherrific



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklensherrific/pseuds/eriklensherrific
Summary: Detention sucks. As does everyone in it. But every one of these dumbasses landed themselves in there for a reason, whether it was valid or not.-lmao i saw a tumblr post with this concept so s/o to @/minnethemoocherda on tumblr for inspiring me





	Detentioned

Jessica Jones was never the happiest camper. She was the literal opposite of that. Most of the world around her was shitty enough but high school? Exponentially shittier, even if she could understand exponents. Three years into her smelly, pubescent high school career and she still felt like she had no calling. She was good in gym class. But then the boys would mock her for her strength relentlessly to feed their fragile masculinities. She was still smart, but she didn't know it. How could she, when all she was told was that she'd never amount to anything? Part of her began to agree. Part of her knew she could never be the hero her friends thought she could be. Yet secretly, deep within her, she felt like she could. Private investigations called her name. No ties to the corrupt and mildly racist city cops, but some power, enough power to expose the assholes. All the while getting paid. Her daydreams gave her a break from the hell she lived in, providing her with her own little bubble of having friends, being respected, being a good person. All of these things were wildly fanciful to Jessica. 

She sat at the creaky old desk in the musty classroom, staring at her fingers in the chair. The silence was driving her nuts. All she could hear was the dumb sound of the dumb clock ticking and the dumb breath of the dumb teacher being forced to sit in on a Saturday morning to watch dumb teens waste their dumb lives away. Jessica felt as though she was about to explode. It took every ounce of mental strength—the only strength she didn't have—to keep herself from jumping out of the damn window.

"Uh, excuse me?" a boy raised his hand. Jessica didn't recognize him. Granted, that lack of recognition wasn't an amazing metric. She barely paid attention to her classmates. All the dumb shit they said on a daily basis made her want to jump out of a window even more. But they weren't her concern. They weren't her business. They weren't her problem. 

The teacher looked back up from her magazine at the boy. From her glasses and fake pearls, Jessica couldn't help but imagine her as Roz from Monsters Inc. "What?" replied the teacher. 

"Can I go to the bathroom?" the boy asked again, shrinking into his seat. At this point he was the only one in the room speaking, naturally, everyone turned their attention to him. He shrunk in his seat a bit further. The teacher rolled her eyes, returning them back to her magazine. Jessica rolled hers in response. That's what she hated most about this school. No respect. She added the teacher to the list of things that made her want to defenestrate herself. 

"I dunno," the teacher began, smirking.  _Don't you dare,_ Jessica thought. "Can ya?" One more addition to the self-defenestration list. The boy looked confused, he looked around for a bit. He didn't know what to say, which was surprising. Almost everyone in the American Public School system has gotten I-dunno-can-ya'ed in their life. 

"Miss, I really have to go..." he mumbled. 

"What was that?" the teacher looked back up from her magazine. 

"Whatever, It's fine."

_Jeez,_ thought Jessica,  _How did a mousy, weak, freshman get themselves in detention? Which freshmen even get detentions on the third week of school?_ He answered the question for her.  _You did, remember, Jessie? Remeber why?_ Jessica flinched at her thoughts. Her focus returned to the room around her. A half hour passed. Forty-Five minutes. An hour. An hour and fifteen minutes. The teacher stood up at an hour and a half. 

"I'm going to the ladies room," she said, taking another two magazines with her. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Do you think its safe for me to go to the bathroom?" the boy from earlier asked. 

Immediately, the boy sitting behind him replied, his sunglasses firmly planted on his face. "Yeah, once she goes to the bathroom and takes more than one magazine, she's in there for a good hour and a half unless she hears anything. I swear, she's like a damn hawk." 

"Thank you." the boy whispered as he slipped out of the classroom quickly, his green sweatshirt waving behind him like a cape. There was a moment of awkward silence, broken by the boy in the glasses. 

"So," he began. "I'm Matt. Murdock. Matt Murdock." Another silence. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"No offense, Matt, Murdock, Matt Murdock, but none of us are in the mood to talk." said the boy sitting to the left of Jessica. This one, she knew. Luke Cage. 

"I second that." Jessica muttered. 

"Oh." Matt shifted back into his seat. More awkward silence. Even more silence, which was broken by the shuffling of the boy from earlier entering. Sighing, he sat back at his desk. 

"Thanks again, uh-" said the boy, motioning to Matt, trying to get his name.

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Danny. I just transferred, I really appreciate your help." he replied. 

"Don't mention it, only trying to ease the transition. What are your guy's names?" Matt asked Jessica and Luke. Jessica said nothing.

"My name's Luke, that's Jessica." Luke said. Jessica shot him a look. 

"As in Jessica Jones?" Matt asked. Jessica turned to him, confused. She nodded.

"You're much more stoic than I imagined." Danny chimed in.

"Imagined?" Jessica grimaced.

"You're kind of a detention legend. Is it true that one time, instead of getting suspended, you got a year's worth of detention as a freshman for-" Jessica cut him off. 

"Look, Dandy-" she began.

"Danny." he corrected. 

"I don't care. I'm not here to spread rumors. I don't like being a part of them. So why don't you just stop listening to all the goddamn bullshit roaming around this room? Which, by the way, how the hell do you know all this dumbass detention lore on the third week of school? Before you answer, that question is rhetorical. Do not answer it. I don't care. Just leave me alone. I'm just trying to serve my time like the rest of us so I can fucking graduate next year with all my credits. You know absolutely nothing about me. Step off." she spat. The boy shifted further away from her. That respect she craved? This wasn't it. This was fear. Obviously, this kid had also heard the stories about her outside of detention. He was scared of her.  _Wow, yelling at a poor, innocent, freshman? That's a bit harsh, Jess, even for you,_ He said.  _The more you act like a bitch, the more you become the bitch your classmates think you are._

"Quiet." she spat quietly. 

"We, uh, we weren't takin', Jess," Luke said. Jessica snapped out of her mini-rage, returned herself to reality. 

"I wasn't talking to you."

-

The clock struck noon. The teacher still hadn't returned from the bathroom.

"Am I allowed to ask what you did?" Danny asked Matt.

Matt chuckled. "Did when? I do a lot of things."

"You know, to land yourself in here? Captivity?"

"Well it's just for the day, it isn't that bad. But I guess I got into a fight." Matt's arms folded onto his chest. "I guess being called a cripple isn't a valid reason to trip someone with the very cane they mock."

"In my old school, K'un L'un, the monks would tell us that the blind are blessed with the true sight and must be given the utmost respect," explained Danny. "Anybody seen mocking one another was sent to the hole. To learn true discipline. This place's hole is much nicer than K'un L'un's.  _That explains the fish out of water tendencies._   _And the blindness explains the glasses,_  thought Jessica. _You can't even figure that out, how are you supposed to become a private investigator?_ He said.  _Shut up,_ she told him, mentally this time. 

"Listen, Karate Kid," Jessica turned to Danny. "I didn't want to hear your life story." Luke gave her a look, one that was familiar. One that her friends Trish and Malcolm would send her as well when she was being rude. "Also," she gulped. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. That was out of line. My bad."

"Wow, look at you Jessica Jones, apologizing and being nice to people!" Luke joked. Jessica slapped him on the arm, to which Luke didn't react. 

"So, Jessica," asked Danny. "What did you do this time?"

"Look, just because I apologized for being a bitch doesn't mean you can know shit about me," Jessica responded.

"You told me I didn't know anything about you." he shrugged. "Help me understand. I don't care if its something crazy or terrifying."

"Honestly, Jess, I was kinda wondering the same thing," added Luke, "Really, what did you do?"

Jessica sighed. "Sorry to disappoint, but it was nothing wildly interesting. I just, you know, brought a coke bottle full of whiskey and bourbon in an old root beer can. Nothing big."

An array of gasps and laughs came from the boys around her. Jessica's face curved into a slight smirk.

"No way," said Danny

"Nah, man, its true." laughed Matt. "You downed both bottles at once in study hall. I could smell it from a mile away."

"What can I say, I don't like to study sober. Takes the fun of things."

"Aren't you like 17?" asked Danny. "Like, really underage?"

"Welcome to public school, Danny, where its never too early to develop addictions, toxic habits, and break laws because fuck it!" responded Jessica

"Weirdest thing is though," Matt continued. "I've heard what drunk sounds like. The scuffling, the gurgling, the slurring, I've been to my fair share of parties. You didn't even sound tipsy."

"I don't get drunk easily. Takes a lot." Jessica shrugged. "Not sure why. Does come in handy when date-rapey college boys try to get in my pants." The tone in the room immediately flipped. Matt and Danny looked both confused and concerned. Luke gave her another look. She had said too much. but after everything she had gone through last year, she wasn't ready to talk about it. She wasn't ready. 

She cleared her throat. "Well, uh," the awkward atmosphere returned. "Luke."

"What?"

"What did you do?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. We all did 'nothing'. There must've been some reason why you're in here." said Danny. 

"I, uh, did that thing where I punch a hole in the wall." Luke looked at Jessica. "You know what I mean."

"They always get that same dumb expression when you lose control. Like you're a monster." Jessica looked at her hands. Luke nodded.

"Your turn, gremlin," Luke said, turning to Danny. "What happened with you?"

"It's complicated, I-" Danny began before Matt cut him off. Jessica was very grateful, her brain was getting overloaded with all the backstories. 

"Wait," said Matt. "I hear something."

"Shit, like the teacher?" Danny scurried back over to his desk.

"No. She hasn't been back in too long. I hear...dripping?"

"Maybe she just had to pee for a really long time," suggested Luke. "Or this month has extra heavy flow."

"Ew." said Danny.

"Shut up, cretin, its just female anatomy," said Jessica. 

"I can't tell," Matt said. He turned to Jessica. "You're the only one of us who can go in that bathroom. Check on her?"

"Ugh, why?" groaned Jessica. "She probably just fell asleep on the toilet. If you're so sure something's up, why don't you go check?"

"Reason one: I'm a guy, reason two: I'm blind." 

"What about you Luke?" Jessica asked.

"Also a male," he responded.

"What about Danny, he can pass as a girl-" Jessica pointed to Danny.

"Hey!"

"It's a compliment." she retorted.

"Jessica, just do it!" Matt spat. Jessica rolled her eyes, standing from her desk.

"Fuckin' pussies," she muttered as she approached the women's bathroom.

She entered the room, taking a quick look at herself in the mirror. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She still looked the same. She looked at her hair, then her eyes. Cold, staring back at her, she moved to her body. She adjusted her leather jacket and pulled up her jeans.  _You look sexy when you're investigating._ He said.  _Even involuntarily._

"Fuck you, you limp-dicked sack of shit." she snapped. She bent down to tie her shoe, but when she bent down, she saw a pool of blood.

_Ew,_ she thought.  _Luke was right. Super plus tampons are the saviors._

Jessica called out to the teacher. "Hey. Lady. You good?" No answer. "Hello?" No answer. Jessica knocked on the stall door, only for it to push open, revealing the teacher, sitting on the toilet, throat, and wrists slit, looking straight up at the sky. Jessica screamed in terror, covering her mouth. The sounds of the boys running to the bathroom faded away as she only heard one voice.

"It's never too early for this kind of thing, darling. You'd be good at it."He said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello hoes  
> instead of doing my APUSH summer work, i've decided to write a boundlessly shitty fic about the Defenders bc i just finished the show last week after watching all of jessica jones in like a week. it is currently 1:35 am as I start and 3:27 am as I finish so excuse any faults at this ungodly hour. sleep is for the weak, hope you enjoyed. leave kudos/comments plz


End file.
